To Always Win
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric learn that the good guys don't always win. Especially when Winry Rockbell is kidnapped by the Homunculi. Will the brothers be able to change fate?


_To Always Win_

_To Hold Your Hand_

Edward Elric stared into Winry Rockbell's eyes. Those soft, blue, innocent eyes. He loved Winry, and he never wanted to lose her.

"ED!!! HELLLOOO!!!!" Winry poked his arm. "Oh, sorry…" He mumbled sheepishly.

She twirled a lock of her blond hair around her finger. "What'cha thinking about?" Ed blushed. "Oh…nothing!" A broad smile formed on his face.

Winry grasped his hand. "Let's go see what Alphonse is doing."

"Okay, Winry!"

The duo ran towards the forest, hearing Alphonse's cries of laughter. "Hey, Al, what are you messing with?" Ed asked his armor clad brother.

Alphonse turned around. "Look what I found, guys." Al showed them a black rabbit in his hands.

Winry cocked an eyebrow. "How strange. Usually only white or brown rabbits are around here…"

Al stroked the rabbit with a finger. Ed just stared at the furry rodent. Something wasn't right.

Then it dawned on him when he saw the evil gleam in the rabbit's beady red eyes.

"ALPHONSE!!! THROW HIM BACK INTO THE WOODS!!! HURRY!!!"

Alphonse whined his reply, "WHY?!" He got his answer very quickly.

The rabbit began to grow and change. Al threw it to the ground and backed away.

The small animal turned into one of the Homunculi….Envy. "HA! HA! HA! Pathetic mortal humans, you fall for every trick in the book!" Ed hissed and raised his automail arm protectively.

"Al, get Winry away! I'll take care of this numbskull!"

Alphonse nodded and ran to the frightened Winry. "Winry, get in my arms, so I can carry you!"

Envy stared at the girl, an evil gleam shining in her eyes. "Ah, so you have a thing for that girl!"

Envy morphed into a new creature. When she was finished, she was some kind of giant wolf.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH WINRY!!!" Ed screamed. "Oh, I'll do more than touch her!" Envy threatened.

"NO!" The giant wolf broke into a run, chasing his prey. Ed used his alchemy powers and blew a strong gust of wind at Envy, making her fall to the ground.

"ROAR!!!" Envy shook her tail in vain.

Envy turned to Ed, a fierce and angry look in her eyes.. "Stupid boy, you shall pay for your insolence!!!" The monster charged at Ed and knocked the boy into a tree with her massive clawed paw.

"Alphonse!!! Save Winry!!!"

------------------------------------

"ALPHONSE!!! Watch out!!!" Winry cried as the monster ran towards them.

Al let Winry down. "Hide in the tree," He instructed. The girl nodded and scrambled to her hiding place.

"Alright, you big lug, bring it on!!!" Ed challenged.

_Well the scene begins, a little girl is crying  
And the light in the hallway is dim  
And the sits right back, thinks of the reason  
Why nothing will fall into place  
She gets more and more curious with every day  
More furious in every way  
And she screams out loud,  
"Why's it happening to me?"  
And the answer is "It's meant to be"... _

_Well she's on her knees  
And begging please  
She wonders if there's somebody out there  
To make things wrong  
To make things right  
It might be  
That there's somebody out there_

Envy charged at Al and knocked him to the ground. "I'LL RIP YOUR METAL BODY TO PIECES!!!"

Al thrust the monster off of him. "Go away, you poser!" Envy hissed. "SHUT. UP. NOW."

--------------------------------

Envy held Alphonse in her jaws triumphantly. She went and dug a small hole in the ground and dropped her prey into it. Then, she covered the growling Al with dirt.

"Hmmm, now where is that girl? If I bring her back with me, Dante shall be impressed."

Up in the tree, Winry shook with horror.

_She moves amongst the crowd,  
The people they walk by  
She questions why they'll have to die  
If it's part of our lives,  
So beautiful and precious  
She knows that she shouldn't be afraid  
Of all this…_

"Found you." Envy said victoriously. She stretched her snout into the tree and grabbed Winry in her jaws.

"Sayonara, suckers!!!" Envy trotted into the distance, the screaming and terrified Winry hanging from her mouth.

Ed stood up feebly. "WINRY!!!!!!!!!!!"

He went to Al's aid and dug his brother out.

"Ed, what'll happen to Winry?" Al asked. Ed was sure he was crying from within the suit of metal. "I thought the good guys always win…"

Ed turned to him, hot tears running down his face. "No, Alphonse, they don't." He paused. "But we will get Winry back."

**Okay, find out what happens in the next chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: The song is 'Somebody Out There' by The Calling **

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song.**


End file.
